User talk:Goodboy12
Re Yes it is, if you want to make a battle on DF Wiki you make a blog not a page it's part of the criteria of this wiki. So don't tell me whats right and wrong on this wiki boy 18:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Deleted page I deleted your page noob, because you didn't follow the policy . Warriors win by vote majority(henceforth why we do our battle in the blog), not by the authors choosing. And also i know you changed the battle between the redcoats and musketeer which is a big nono, tht warrior won fair and square so you have no right to change the battle. Im keeping an eye on you, so watch yourself. 14:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC)~ ? Are the Brony Resistance really warriors? I mean do you see any warrior in our page tht deal with internet BS like tht? 23:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC)~ Re: Review the battle policy and you'll know why... 00:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: No they're not This is a f---king warrior: Delta Force They know how to fight and kill a man, and has proof of it. Brony Resistance are not warriors because it is just a bunch of users who hate the users of COD Wiki and The social Network are the same thing. Do you think The Delta Force fight Bronies? No. Do you think Spider-Man fights Bronies? No and do you kno why? Because bronies are just noobish COD players and nothing more. 00:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Your Brony Resistance versus whatever "warrior" is not allowed, I told you to review the battle policy. If you attempt to put up this battle, or any other illegal battle, I will block you. 02:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Concerning your Resistance You do realize how pathetically stupid this is right? And how hard your going to get kicked for it? :Well he won't be kicked...but yes it is idiotic since 1.) it's not abuse and 2.) it's called enforcing rules 00:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ha Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha is all i got to say MrPacheco101 00:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) As a loyal member of the admin's protection leauge I find your new "movement disgracefull and chalange you to both a modern and ainchent user battle (and if you say one thing about my spelling I swear I will tear out youre stomach and make you disolve in it's acid Ethank14 EEK 23:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude It should be a H&K G3 not a FN FAL...Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) About your campaign Dude you do know thier is the deadliest jokes wiki. Where you can have anybody fight http://deadliestjokes.wikia.com/wiki/Deadliest_Jokes_Wiki Use this for your battles that don't have warriors. Don't try and get people to change what the rules of thsi wiki are. Cause it won't work Just trying to help you out. Wassboss 15:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I hope you do realize a red link = a dead link. Omnicube1 15:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Final warning, if I see any more pages with dead links I'm deleting them Omnicube1 16:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Decade The battle to end all battles is here, and it is up to you to decide the fate of the Galaxy! Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Battle News Spam Attack! In an attempt to gain more voters, I am going to try sending out messages to individual talk pages for my latest battle, Deadliest War Machine: MiG-15 vs Ta-183. Please vote and make this match as success. The battle will end on Saturday, October 15th assuming decent turnout. SPARTAN 119 04:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Naval Battle The Iowa-class battleship, the American World War II-era warship that was upgraded with modern missiles and other weaponry in the 1980s VS The Kirov-class battlecruiser, a massive Russian guided missile cruiser the size of a World War I battleship, and armed with over 300 missiles. Only one can be THE DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE! Vote here. SPARTAN 119 04:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC)